<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come home to my heart by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003213">come home to my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, Family Reunions, Fluff, M/M, Married Buddie, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Returning Home, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ev?” an unfamiliar voice rings through the room, following the sound of the front door being ripped open, and Bobby’s head whips in the direction it comes from, “Evan Buckley-Diaz, you better be here or so help me God! You’re in serious shit.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come home to my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>y'all know I can't get get enough of army!eddie so of course I had to write this</p><p>
  <em>prompt: eddie and buck are married but eddie is deployed and the fire fam don't know. they find out when buck gets crushed by the fire truck and eddie rushes home (as quickly as one can when deployed) to be there for buck and take care of him</em>
</p><p>I haven't yet watched the 'crushing of the fire truck' episode so I didn't go into detail with that part but I hope you still like this, anon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby is going to kill him.</p><p>“Get your ass back down on that couch, Buck! How many times do we have to tell you?” Bobby practically growls at the youngest member of their team, who’s currently cooped up in his home with a cast on his leg – decorated in many colourful drawings, curtesy of his son, Christopher.</p><p>“You can’t put stress on it if you want it to heal properly.” Hen chimes in from across the room, sharing an exasperated look with Bobby. It’s only been two weeks since that godawful day when Buck was crushed under the fire truck and yet he’s still adamant that he can do things for himself.</p><p>Christopher joins them, tutting loudly at Buck. “Papa, why are you getting up?” The young boy shakes his head, gently pressing his palm to Buck’s chest and pushing him further into the couch.</p><p>Buck sighs. “I just wanted a glass of water!”</p><p>Christopher isn’t having any of it. “I’m supposed to do that for you, I’m big enough now! We had orders, remember?”</p><p>Bobby isn’t sure what orders the boy is talking about, he doesn’t remember ordering either of them to do anything he just simply suggested that Buck do less for a while, but Buck huffs and nods in acceptance. His face softens, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth, and he ruffles Christopher’s hair. “Okay, buddy, I’ll let you do it. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Bucky.” Christopher smiles, leaning down to kiss Buck’s forehead, careful not to knock into his dad’s injured leg. As he’s turning away, he stops and asks, “Do you want a straw?”</p><p>Buck snorts. “Only if it’s a curly one.”</p><p>Christopher nods, looking deadly serious as though a curly straw was the only obvious answer, and heads towards to kitchen. Bobby watches him go. The kid would make a good nurse.</p><p>“He’s so sweet!” Hen coos, stealing the words from Bobby’s mouth. Buck chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. There’s a light flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“You’ve got a good one there.” Bobby smiles, reaching over from behind the couch to pat Buck’s back. He means it too; ever since the team learnt about Buck’s son they’ve all pitched in the help here and there when they can (although Carla and Buck usually have things handled pretty well). Bobby knows nothing of Christopher’s mother, Buck’s partner. In fact, none of them do because Buck never speaks about his personal life.</p><p>They only know about Christopher because of an emergency at his school that they’d been called out to, Buck being in a frenzy the whole time until Bobby forced him to explain what was going on with him.</p><p>Hell, they only know Buck’s married because he refuses <em>not </em>to wear one of those black, rubber rings whilst on shift. Nobody’s ever met his partner though, and Bobby finds himself worrying over what state Buck’s marriage might actually be in.</p><p>Buck is just a very private person and he’s only been with the 118 for a few months now, he’ll open up when he’s ready.</p><p>“Ev?” an unfamiliar voice rings through the room, following the sound of the front door being ripped open, and Bobby’s head whips in the direction it comes from, “Evan Buckley-Diaz, you better be here or so help me God! You’re in serious shit.”</p><p>Bobby frowns as a dishevelled brunet man, at least two days’ worth of stubble, dressed in military fatigues and looking about ready to punch something (or someone) storms into the room. His eyes land on Buck almost immediately, only briefly taking note of Bobby and Hen’s presence, and he growls.</p><p>Glancing quickly at Buck, Bobby notices the young man seems to have frozen in place. His mouth is hanging open, eyes blown wide, as he stares up at the intruder. Bobby tries to sense whether he’s scared, whether he will need to step in and escort this stranger out.</p><p>“Fuck…” the stranger visibly relaxes upon seeing Buck, eyes lingering on the cast on his leg, and he runs a tired hand over his face, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He lets out a heavy sigh. This time, when he speaks, the previous anger has almost completely diminished from his voice, leaving him sounding desperate and wrecked. “You idiot. I- I was so worried.”</p><p>“You’re here.” Buck says, voice audibly catching in his throat, and it’s a statement, an observation, not a question. Clearly he knows the man. Bobby wills himself to calm down, hoping this means he won’t have to fight with this newcomer.</p><p>The man lets out a weak laugh, shaking his head in disbelief, and takes two long strides across the room until he’s standing in front of Buck. “You tell <em>me </em>to be safe and yet I leave you alone and look what happens!”</p><p>Buck gives the man his signature smile, the one he uses whenever he takes a risk on call and Bobby chews him out for it afterwards. There’s an unusual softness to it this time, though, a cock of his head and flutter of his eyelashes that makes the action seem much more intimate. “It’s not like it was intentional.”</p><p>That earns him a huff from the man. “I should hope not.” The man sighs again, blinking furiously, and Bobby is honestly so confused but he doesn’t want to interrupt whatever this moment is. “I was so fucking worried. You can’t- Christ, you can’t do shit like this!” The man whispers and it sounds like a plea, painful and concerned.</p><p>Buck at least has the sense to look guilty now, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “I’m sorry, Eds.” he says, and he sounds genuine. “I told you I was alright, though. You saw for yourself.”</p><p>The man shakes his head. “No. No, it’s not the same seeing you on a screen. I need to be here myself to take care of you.”</p><p>“Eddie, you can’t-”</p><p>“I can and I will. I already booked the time off. The Cap knows, anyway, it was his idea.”</p><p>Buck smiles at that. “I always did like that man, told you he had a soft spot for me.” he chuckles, looking up at the man – Eddie, apparently – like he hung the damn moon.</p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, slapping Buck upside the head, only partly gentle, before gripping the base of his neck and pulling him up into a rough, passionate kiss.</p><p>Now, that certainly takes Bobby by surprise.</p><p>Buck responds eagerly, gripping at the front of Eddie’s shirt and drawing him as close as he can, not breaking the kiss for a moment.</p><p>That is, until Christopher makes his way back into the room and stops short upon seeing the scene unfurling before them all. He gasps, the cup of water (luckily plastic) dropping to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>“Daddy?” he cries, and the two men jump apart, although Bobby notices Eddie running his fingers through Buck’s hair soothingly.</p><p>Eddie looks up at Christopher, face splitting into a huge grin and he rushes over to scoop the boy up into his arms, a real bear hug if Bobby ever did see one. Christopher woops with joy, arms wrapping around Eddie’s neck, and Buck is watching from the couch with an unbearably fond expression.</p><p>“Why are you home? I was taking care of Papa for you.” Christopher asks, almost defiantly, but the happiness of this man (his dad?) being home still shines through. Eddie pulls him back a little, just enough to meet his eyes, and his face matches Buck’s.</p><p>Eddie presses a kiss to Christopher’s temple. “I know, and you’ve been doing a great job. But I can help now too.”</p><p>Christopher smiles, a twinkle in his eyes. “You can help give Papa a bath. He hasn’t had one all week!”</p><p>Buck gapes, grabbing the nearest cushion and chucking it in the two’s direction. “Traitor!”</p><p>Christopher just giggles and Eddie is smirking now, lowering the boy to the floor.</p><p>Bobby feels like now is a good time to remind them of their company, looking at Buck with as best an accusing glare as he can manage. “Care to explain?”</p><p>“Uh…” Buck’s gaze flickers between Eddie and Bobby, a blush creeping up his neck.</p><p>Eddie chuckles, taking mercy on him and stepping over, a hand coming to rest on Buck’s shoulder and squeezing ever-so-slightly. He flashes a bright smile towards Bobby and Hen, holding his other hand out for him to shake. “Hi, I’m Eddie – which I guess you’ve probably figured out by now. I’m his husband.”</p><p>“Husband?” Hen pipes up, “So <em>you’re </em>his mystery partner!”</p><p>Eddie smirks, dropping a quick kiss to Buck’s hair. “That would be me, yeah. Sorry we haven’t met before,” he gestures down to his clothes, “I’ve been on tour.”</p><p>“And you came home early?” Bobby questions. Eddie nods.</p><p>“I know what this one’s like for not taking time to recover and I don’t want to put more strain on Chris or Carla. I heard that you guys have been really helpful too, so thank you. I really appreciate it. It’s nice to know my man has someone looking out for him when I’m away.”</p><p>Bobby doesn’t miss the way Buck preens at Eddie’s choice of words. He’d thought ‘my man’ was rather odd but the smile it gets from Buck maybe explains it.</p><p>Hen’s chuckles ripple through the room and when Bobby turns his attention to her she’s already pulling out her phone, shit-eating grin on her face, as she says, “Just wait until Chim hears about this!”</p><p>Buck groans, rolling his head onto the back of the couch and staring up at Eddie with a dopey smile on his face. “This is your fault.” he accuses, but Eddie just chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, happy to see you too, you dork.” Eddie teases, his smirk only growing wider as Buck wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him down into another kiss.</p><p>Bobby can’t help but smile, glad to know that Buck is in a happy relationship and surrounded by people that love him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to send me prompts over on <a href="https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> (I'll get to them as soon as possible!)</p><p>tysm for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>